Tahun Kedua
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak Gen pergi. Songfic.


Disclaimer : Kekkaishi (c) Ierou Tanabe

Tahun kedua (c) Ken

Akai Ito (c) Koshi Inaba

Note : Typos, bahasa kacau, membingungkan, dan lain-lain, dan kawan-kawan, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya. #plakk!

# # # # # # # # #

"Kau tetap mau pergi, Yoshimori?" tanya Masamori pada adiknya yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Iya." jawab si adik singkat. "Hujannya tidak cukup deras."

"Tetaplah pakai jaket dan payung." pesan Masamori.

"Aku tahu." Yoshimori bangkit dan mengambil payung dari tempatnya di dekat pintu depan. "Aku pergi."

"Ya, hati-hatilah. Dan tak perlu khawatirkan Karasumori."

Yoshimori hanya mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu depan dan keluar rumah.

.:xXx:.

Hujan masih menyebar lembut saat Yoshimori tiba di hadapan makam seseorang yang dia kenal.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Aku datang lagi. Gen." ucapnya sambil menyentuh batu nisan sahabatnya.

_/Minareta machi_

_Yukkuri fukenukeru kaze/_

"Tadi Tokine juga mau ikut. Tapi kularang karena seminggu lagi dia ada ujian kelulusan." Yoshimori jongkok sambil tetap memperhatikan batu nisan. Seakan bicara dengan orangnya sendiri.

Hening. Yoshimori sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk didengarkan sahabatnya yang tengah 'tidur' ini.

_/Futari shite_

_Itsumo no PEESU de aruiteru/_

"Sudah dua tahun, Gen," Yoshimori memulai. "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

Yoshimori mengusap batu nisan hitam itu.

"Mungkin aku juga sudah sedikit lebih kuat sekarang." Yoshimori tersenyum. "Cukup kuat untuk menandingi cakarmu atau malah wujud aslimu sekalian."

_/Fuzake atte_

_Waratta ato ni kizuita/_

Senyum sedikit pudar dari wajah Yoshimori.

"Andai saja aku bisa kuat dari dulu, mungkin kau masih ada di sini, Gen."

Yoshimori menunduk saat merasa matanya mulai pedih.

"Andai saja kekuatan itu ada padaku sejak dulu, mungkin saat ini kita bisa saja sedang berkelahi. Kita bisa banyak melakukan hal seru lain."

_/Mita koto nai_

_Otonabita sono manazashi/_

"Kenapa kau pergi saat semua orang sudah bisa mengakuimu, Gen? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bertahan?"

Yoshimori merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk sekarang. Matanya kabur oleh airmata.

_/Nani mo hanasanakutatte_

_Iiyo daijoubu_

_Kimochi wa kitto machigai janai/_

"Kau harus tahu, Tokine kadang juga menangis di malam hari dalam kamar gelapnya kalau ingat tentangmu. Sekuat apapun dia bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Seakan kami tidak apa-apa." Yoshimura mencengkeramkan tangannya di batu nisan.

"Malam-malam yang kita lewati di Karasumori dulu memang bukan waktu yang lama, Gen. Tapi itu cukup bagiku dan Tokine untuk bisa memahami tentang dirimu. Seberapa berat beban dan derita yang kau sembunyikan sendirian selama ini."

_/Tada massugu_

_Nanika ni tsuki susunde yuku/_

"Kau tidak sendirian, Gen. Kau harus dengar itu! Kau tidak berbeda."

Yoshimori menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa kami menyayangimu. Bukan cuma aku dan Tokine, tapi semua. Hanya saja kau belum melihat seberapa besar kasih sayang mereka padamu."

_/Anata wo ne_

_Tsuitsui ne mitsumete shimau/_

Yoshimori berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu kau bosan mendengar ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih kuat lagi. Melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi, tentu saja termasuk keluargamu karena aku yakin kau juga akan melindungi mereka kalau saja kau masih hidup."

_/Soba ni ite mo hanarete mo/_

"Karena itu," Yoshimori menyentuh puncak batu nisan sahabatnya itu. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak kalau kau memang menginginkannya."

_/Dareka to dareka tsunagu/_

"Dan lihatlah aku dari atas sana! Aku akan jadi orang yang bisa membuatmu bangga!"

Yoshimori menengadah ke langit.

"Aku janji!"

_/Akai ito.../_

# # # # # # # # #

Ini apa yaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Tau-tau bangun tengah malem dan ngetik beginian. Salah siapa lagi kalo bukan salah Aicchan-sensei *taboked* yang udah nyuruh-nyuruh saya nyari kort lagu "Akai Ito" di sebuah malam miris? Akhirnya saya jadi terbayang-bayang dua cowok itu.

Saya mau jadiin mereka sho-ai (ga perlu sampe' ke yaoi), tapi emang mereka kaya'nya lebih pantes ke frensip yak? Jadi ya begini aja dehh!

Well, ga yakin ada riviu. Tapi saya tetap minta! #plakk!

Riviu yaa?


End file.
